Time
by Sugar.Puffle
Summary: At the moment it's starting with the current story, where Charlie is dating Angelo, who has just been promoted above her. In what might be a string of letters I'm not sure yet does Charlie realise her real feelings? I won't reveal everything just yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So this is a new fic, it may be a short one…we'll see how it goes. I'll try to wrap up "Say Cheese" soon. Let me know what you think of this one. I'm not sure which way it'll head, anyway I'm open to ideas.**

**Sugar.**

**Comment please….for another chapter :)**

Ruby was setting the plates out for dinner. She ruffled her hair, trying to decide whether or not to set a place for Charlie. She hadn't called saying she'd be late.

_She'll walk in __the door the minute I sit down…you know she will._

A few minutes later and she had everything ready. She served herself and on cue heard the door behind her. She smiled. Charlie took her cap off, flung it down and sat herself at the table. "Something smells awesome!"

"I was wondering when you were going to get back tonight, no late shift?" Ruby sat opposite her. " No…" Charlie replied. "and no Angelo tonight?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. Charlie didn't really want a conversation about him. "Uh no, he stayed behind at the station to get some paper work done." Charlie smiled up at her. "How has your day been?" Ruby rolled her eyes, as Charlie's quick response in order to change the subject. "It was ok, I mean it was as exciting as school usually gets, but let's talk more about you…" Charlie fiddled with her fingers and sighed. "Ruby, please don't." "Charlie, Angelo just got promoted above you, he's your boyfriend and now he's YOUR boss…are you ok with all that?" Charlie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I have to be…don't I?" "I'm sorry, I don't mean to attack you with it, but you haven't talked about it and it's been a week." Charlie thought for a minute. "The whole time I've been trying to be happy for him with his promotion, but I just feel…"

_Jealous! Frustrated! _

"You just feel what?" Ruby asked. "Like I'm letting him down, I can't bring myself to be close to him outside of work because everything's been made complicated now." Ruby sighed. She offered her hand out to Charlie. "You'll get past this. Maybe try talking to him about how you feel." Charlie scrunched her nose. Ruby laughed. "You're such a guy!" "I am not!" Charlie gasped.

Ruby got up and reached for something on the counter. "I found this in the mailbox for you." She held out a small white envelope, teasing Charlie. "Ruby!" She passed it over to her. "I'm going to my room, so I'll leave you be while you read it." She smiled knowing full well who it was from.

Charlie waited until she was gone. She served herself some food and sat back down.

_Do I really want to read this? _

Deep down she did, but a part of her held back for fear that old emotions may creep back.

_To Charlie Buckton_

The words stared back at her. She mentally slapped herself and put her fork down. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_5__th__ February 2010_

_Charlie,_

She read. Her heart started beating faster.

_Sorry for not writing for a while, __things have been crazy! I'm now currently settled in a small coastal town. I've started writing about my travels, at the moment its all recollections in diary form but you never know. It could come to something. During the day I assist some qualified instructors who give surf lessons, and at night I work in a bar over looking the sea. Things couldn't have worked out better. I don't know how long I'm staying here, but I'll save up a bit of money and then move on, that's the plan so far._

Charlie bit her lip, and tried not to blink as she read on.

_Once again I'm rambling.__ How are you? I hope you and your family are well? How's Ruby? Tell her I send my love. The last time I heard from you, you mentioned you had a new partner._

Charlie felt a sting of guilt. The last letter she had sent was in November 2009.

_I'm ha__ppy for you, I hope things workout, you deserve to have someone there who loves you and who can support you. How's work? No doubt you're in the middle of a huge case and working all hours. Take it easy, and live a little, it never did anyone any harm._

_Anyway I hope every thing's alright. I'll try and write again soon. Take care._

Even when Charlie didn't write back, she still wrote to her, at least a letter a month.

_Love Joey._

_P.S I'm sure you're too busy, but if you have time it would be nice to hear from you._

Charlie read the last bit again, and closed her eyes.

_She even said "love Joey"._

She closed the letter and put it back in the envelope. Thoughts started clouding her mind, giving her a headache.

_Another lifetime…..all of that could have been._

She left her dinner, cold, no longer hungry, and headed for the shower.

Ruby was secretly listening out from her door.

_No tears….that's got to be a good sign…_

Ruby pulled her own white envelope from underneath her text book on her desk.

_Oh Joey! _

She pulled out her letter once more and read the last part again.

_[__Ruby thanks for everything, your letters are reassuring. I haven't heard from Charlie for a while, I thought that her letters may have got lost in the post some how. I guess she's just moved on. Look after her for me, I miss her, I really do. She never escapes my thoughts.]_

She heard the shower stop, and quickly shoved the letter out of site for fear that she may have to explain herself to Charlie. She breathed with relief when she heard Charlie head straight for her own room.

Charlie sat at the end of her bed, drying her hair.

_I should have told Ruby about Angelo…how would she take it? God things are weird as they are, now he wants me to move in with him. How would that work?__ I can't leave Ruby here with Leah, I'm her guardian. I know he's not mad about the idea of having Ruby move in too, but I don't see any other way. Why is life so……………….frustrating?_

She placed her towel down and moved to her bedside table for her hair brush. She stared at the photo of Joey and herself that still stood next to her alarm clock. She faced it down.

_I should have moved it ages ago…_

As she brushed her hair, she suddenly felt reality sweep over her. The smile that had once looked back at her, no longer was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, yes it's been forever and ever! I know I left you all hanging with that single chapter, but I figured I couldn't leave it any longer, here is chapter 2!**

**Thank you muchly for your comments. If you think I should continue, please say, or if you have any ideas please share. All opinions are wanted. Thanks.**

**Sugar.**

Charlie had come into the station early so that she could lunge herself into work and look extremely busy, and perhaps not have to start a conversation with Angelo. Though she would admit it was pathetic, she didn't yet know how to deal with the recent complications of their relationship.

She had moved out of her office and now worked beside Watson, who still held the same opinion of Angelo as she had before. She didn't like him.

Upon hearing someone greet her boyfriend outside the door she quickly started organizing papers and turned on her computer screen. "Morning Sergeant Rosetta. Well done with the promotion." An officer congratulated him. Charlie kept her head down, as the footsteps drew nearer towards her desk. "Charlie."

_I'm invisible…I'm invisible!_

"Charlie." She looked up and saw Angelo smiling down at her. "Hey! Good morning." She said enthusiastically. "Can we have a word in private?" Charlie looked around her for some kind of excuse, but failed. "Um…sure."

Angelo closed the door to what used to be her office. "Angelo…." "Charlie…" He cut her off. "You've been ignoring me and avoiding me all week…are we ever going to get past this?" Charlie bit her lip. "I've asked you to move in with me and you've so far left me hanging." He stated calmly, but upset. Charlie rubbed her forehead, and took a step closer. "You know I have Ruby to consider, I can't just side her off like she doesn't matter." She argued. "That's your reason for you behaviour?" "No…Angelo that's not what I mean. Look…yes I was jealous of the fact that you made Sergeant, ok? And it makes me feel terrible because this whole time I should just be happy for you. You're not just my colleague, but my boyfriend." Angelo remained eye contact, and watched her express herself. "Charlie I love you, we were great before all this happened. Yes I'm technically your boss but can't we work past it. I want to be with you." He reached out for her hands. "And I know your Ruby's guardian, and I know you'd never leave her, that's what I admire about you, but I can't help but feel like you're looking for a reason not to move in with me." Charlie tried to think of what to say. "I only suggested the idea because things between us were going so well. We can hold it off for the time being, if that would help?" Charlie quietly nodded her head, and looked up at him, forcing a smile. "I should get back to work." "Ok. Do you want to go for lunch together?" Charlie turned around. "I'm doing the rounds with Watson so I'll get something later, if that's ok." He smiled and watched her leave.

Watson watched Charlie walk out.

_I hope to god they weren't making out in there…_

She shuddered at the thought.

*

It was lunchtime and Watson had left Charlie alone in the police vehicle.

_If I closed my eyes, could I hide from the world?_

She pulled out her sandwich from the glove compartment, and found a pad or paper and a pen.

_What would I even say to her? _

Charlie opened the pad, and started writing.

_Dear Joey_

_How are you?_

Charlie momentarily frowned at the page, and instantly scrunched the page into a ball and threw it down at her feet.

_Dear Joey_

She began again, trying to contain her thoughts and emotions.

_Sorry for not writing sooner. __I'm well, thank you._

She stopped and frowned again. _I can't tell her about the diner going up in flames or the Hugo incident…both would just upset her…_

_Things have been busy here. __Ruby's doing well in school. She's now dating Geoff, I still don't know the full story with Xavier. We recently found out that she has diabetes so we're both trying to get our head around it all and learning about new diet plans._

_Our father has now been moved to a nursing home, his condition has grown worse. Morag is very good with it all, she visits regularly and gives us updates on his health._

_Angelo (my partner) and my self have both been promoted at work. We have now been seeing each other for about 5 months, we're very happy, and Ruby gets on well with him._

Charlie paused, _Why can't it be as simple as it sounds?_

_It sounds like you're having a wonderful time there…._

Charlie was started when someone outside the car knocked on the window. She raised her hand to her heart in fright. She hid the note pad away and turned down the window. "Angelo…" She smiled, regaining a normal heartbeat rate. "What are you doing on your own?" He asked, confused. "Uh..um nothing, just need a minute, besides Watson just went to get food, I brought mine from home."

_There we go that was easy…I'm not lying…_

Angelo looked unsure. But since she was alone opened the car door and got in. Charlie was unprepared and awkwardly sat back in her chair trying to remove all thoughts of Joey. "You ok?" He enquired. "Yeah yeah, great." She smiled. He reached out for her hand, and she accepted. They sat there in silence.

_Maybe I just jumped the gun…I thought asking her to move in with me would make her happy, I guess I didn't see it all from her point of view. _

Charlie was conscience that her hands were going clammy.

_I __shouldn't have opened that letter. I'm with Angelo now, there can't be any if's or but's. I've moved on, the past is the past._

Angelo smiled at Charlie, who smiled back at him. He leant in and placed his lips on hers.

"Is that everything Jo?" A tall, blonde guy called out. "Yeah, I think so." The last surf session had ended, and Joey was packing the boards in the back of the truck. "We had amazing waves today. Hopefully tomorrow will be the same. You know a couple more weeks and I can you give you your own class to teach!" The instructor gave a classy smile. "That would truly be awesome." Joey handed him the keys as he hopped in the truck. "You know, you have skill as a surfer, why don't you try out for comps? …Not that I want you to go anywhere." "Not my thing really." She smiled back.

_He knew there was a lot more to her then she let on, but kept well back in asking questions as he liked to keep a professional manner with his employees. He had watched her stroll along the beach with a surf board in hand, and__ then ride the local waves like she had done it her whole life, naturally he had been impressed and asked her if she was interested in the training programme to teach the sport. She was hard working and never had to be told something twice, he liked her._

"See ya!" She waved goodbye and picked up her gear.

_I can do this! _She thought to herself.

*

She made it in the door of her apartment, and dumped her stuff, exhausted from the surf sessions. She walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on, and then rushed back to the front door where the answer machine was.

[no messages] she momentarily sighed.

_Nothing new there!_

She looked at her mailbox keys on the kitchen table, wondering.

_I can do without that disappointment today._

Reluctantly she picked up her feet and pulled off her t-shirt as she headed for the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I've haven't updated this in yonks again, but finally I give you chapter number 3. I hope you guys read it and comment on it, I know you're not going to be too please with where the storyline is at right now but we'll see how it goes. **

**Sugar.**

[2 weeks later]

Ruby was at the kitchen table, finishing her breakfast, when Charlie walked through the door.

"Well good morning to you too!" She watched as her sister removed her shoes, and moved towards the kettle. "What happened to you last night? I didn't even hear you come home." Charlie tried to avoid facing the teenager, for fear she see straight through her. The long pause triggered a light bulb in Ruby. "You didn't come home did you?" Charlie quickly turned around and smiled, hoping to reassure her that everything was fine. "What have you been up to this morning?" Ruby frowned. "Don't turn the conversation. You were with him last night were you." Charlie noticed the tone in her voice. "Ruby I'm an adult I don't have to justify my actions to you." Ruby dumped her bowl in the sink and walked out.

_Ruby please don't do this….please_

"Ruby!" She walked into the living room, calling out to her. She grabbed her hand and gently pulled the teenager towards her. "Ruby please, I need you to support me in this." Ruby looked at her.

_She is so fragile right now the last thing she needs is Angelo persisting in making her choose._

"Charlie I just don't understand why you're doing this to your self, you don't love him, do you?" Charlie knew that wasn't a question. Both of them knew that she wasn't in love with Angelo, but she felt safe knowing he was there. "Charlie we both know the only person you ever really loved was Jo…" "Don't." Charlie cut her off. "She's gone and she's never coming back, don't you get that." Charlie was at the brink of tears. "But she's been writing to you this whole time Charlie, she has never let you go." "Ruby it's time to move on." Ruby sighed and pulled away. Charlie wiped her eyes and watched Ruby turn away. "I've decided to move in with Angelo." Ruby couldn't believe what she had just heard.

As soon as she had slammed her bedroom door, Ruby slumped down onto the bed.

_Arhh this is all turning out wrong, I thought time would give Charlie some sense! __When I look back on it now, I was very jealous when Charlie starting seeing Joey, I was grossed out and thought I could never accept it, but then Charlie was different with her. She was this whole other person, who didn't worry and had fun. Ever since she left Charlie's gone back to this cold, closed off person. What do I do? _

Joey smiled slightly at the sight of a letter from Ruby. She appreciated the fact that she kept in touch, even though originally they hadn't been the closest of friends. It seemed they found it easier to get to know each other this way, with both their concern for Charlie.

She closed her mailbox and walked back to her apartment in her slippers. At the back of her mind she knew that the whole reason for moving away from Summer Bay was to leave all thoughts of Charlie behind, but that didn't happen, even with a new job, and new home, and new friends.

Upon closing her apartment door, she caught sight of herself in the hall mirror.

_How did I get chocolate around my mouth? _

She rolled her eyes at herself, and carefully wiped it off. Behind her there was a knock at the door.

_Oh no…not at this time of the morning…please…_

She slowly turned around, opened the door, and found her friend Laura standing there with a smile. "Damn, I haven't seen you for a week and you look like this?" She walked past Joey, and into her apartment. "Well at the least your place doesn't look that bad." She commented. "Laura, shhhshie…" Joey flopped onto the sofa, still holding the letter in her hand. Laura just sighed and shook her head. "Hey what's with you?" She nudged her and sat down beside her. Joey just sighed. "What you need Jo is to go bang the gong…it might lighten your mood a bit." Joey snorted at what her friend suggested. "Oh come on, you've been single the whole time I've known you!" "Laura it's not what I want right now, I'm just….tired." "Tired? You're young, you have a fabulous body, great friends, an awesome job…how on earth can you be tired?" Laura offered a smile.

_I'm tired of dreaming of fantasies that Charlie and I get back together, I'm tired of hoping that one day she'll write back to me, I'm tired of….tired of being me…_

"Jo, I love you to bits." She reached for Joey's and faced it to hers. "I'm here if you want to talk ok?" Joey nodded a 'thank you'. Silence filled the room. Laura looked uneasy and after a few short seconds threw her hands in the air. "Hell I just can't stay serious if I'm sitting next to someone with chocolate on their face!" Laura laughed. Joey looked horrified that she'd missed a spot. "And if it's some sexual pleasure thing…I don't want to know!" "LAURA…!" Jo shouted as she ran to the bathroom.

At dinner, tension had mounted between Charlie and Ruby. It sat firmly wedged between the others point of view. "I want you to move in with Angelo and I…" Charlie waited for Ruby's predictable response. Instead, silence. Ruby concentrated on her food. "I love you to the point at which it hurts, and I'm only asking this of you because I want you close to me, I want to continue protecting you." "Charlie…" Ruby cut in. "I just can't." She looked up to Charlie. "If I knew that you truly loved Angelo and that he made you completely happy, I'd support you with any decision you make, but the fact is you don't." Charlie swallowed hard, without denying it. Ruby got up from the table and walked away, into the living room. A final burst of tears came pouring out from the blue eyed cop.

"You know, my apartment looks messier with you in it!" Joey exclaimed. Having finally noticed how ridiculous the place looked. The two had spent the entire afternoon, watching movies and were now in a wonderful slumber, leaning against each other. She just nodded with a smile still on her face. "And you should be so lucky numpty!" Joey smiled back at the sight of her. Laura pulled her closer, and kissed her on her cheek, giving Joey goose-pimples. "What was that for?" Joey asked a little puzzled, but excited. Laura shrugged. "I know you don't want to talk about whatever is going on with you but just so you know….I'm a friend with benefits honey." Laura closed her eyes, waiting for a shocked response. Joey stared at her chest rising up and falling back down with every breath, she stared at the outline of her bra through her top, and finally stared at her plump lips.

_It's time to forget Charlie…it really is…_

She leaned forward and kissed her friend's cheek softly. Laura's eyes shot open, Joey was unsure at first but the depths of her friends eyes told her she wanted the same thing. They slowly leaned closer towards one another, allowing their lips to meet. Joey enjoyed the contact. She had been longing to be with someone, maybe with Laura things could develop.

_Oh my god, she's actually kissing me. Joey on my lips! _

Excitement ran through Laura as she pulled Joey even closer, letting their kiss grow with passion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for commenting. I realise I've been out of this for a while. I'll have to try and reel in you again.**

**Thanks for the welcome back!**

**Here's another chapter for you. I know its all hell for CJ but won't be forever. :)**

**Sugar. **

**Tada …**

Joey woke up unsure of what had happened the night before. She rolled over onto her side, and rubbed her eyes. Her first thoughts were happy, and images of Charlie popped into her head. She then saw the note left on her bedside table.

'You fell asleep on me last night. I tried not to wake you. I have work early in the morning so I let myself out. I'll see you sometime in the week. Look after yourself x laura'

She knew she had now put herself in a really awkward position, and frowned. Upon her friend's arrival, she had totally forgotten to read the letter from Ruby. She swung the duvet covers off her in search of the letter. To her amazement and delight she walked into the living room and found it spotless.

_Oh Laura, god I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you as a friend…_

She smiled, picking Ruby's letter off the coffee table. Shock invaded her entire body as she skimmed down the page and found it wasn't Ruby's hand writing at all. It was Charlie's. She violently pulled the page away from her eyes, and breathed out loudly.

_Shit…..do….do I read it?_

She sat herself down, closing her eyes.

_This whole time I've wanted…no I've needed to hear from her…and now….now I get a letter from her? The moment I actually want to forget about her…_

Tears filled Joey's eyes at thought of all the frustration and heartache she had felt this whole time waiting to hear from the woman she loved.

Ruby woke up to loud noises in the living room.

_What the hell is going on out there?_

She put her dressing gown on and listened carefully from her door. She could hear things being scattered, chairs moved, and every other word was either 'fuck' or 'shit'.

Charlie was furiously searching the place, every corner, cupboard, shelf, draw, and pile.

_It can't be gone…it can't….It can't be gone!_

Even Leah came out to see what was going on. "Charlie you do know it's only seven in the morning?" Leah had barely been able to open her eyes properly. Charlie stopped for a second completely flustered to reply "Of course I do" like it was entirely all normal. She set straight back to work looking around the room. "What have you lost? Maybe I can help?" Leah managed to say in between yawns. "Oh just a document for work" Charlie laughed awkwardly. "I'll find it, thanks." Leah nodded thoughtfully and walked back to her room.

_It's always interesting living with the Bucktons! _She smiled to herself.

In absolute panic, Charlie felt a stab of pain in her chest. She ran her fingers through her hair and walked back to her room.

_Maybe I already put it away. Maybe I didn't see it… _

From the back of her wardrobe she pulled out a shoebox, and placed it on her lap. Pulling the lid off, she scanned the number of envelopes inside.

_32? Where did I put it? What if someone's read it? Or posted it?_

Charlie slouched back defeated, looking at the letters she had written to Joey in times of great sorrow, but had never sent them.

Ruby's heart was booming inside her chest.

_Joey,_

_I'm sorry to say I have now lost count, as to how many days it's been since you left. __When you didn't come back after three months, I felt the very real loss that I had previously avoided confrontation with. _

_I can't imagine what you must think of me now__. I don't deserve the friendship you offer in your letters, but they make me smile. I've kept everyone of them, in hope. I've written you pages of letters, tons. I know you don't know this, because I never sent them, just like I won't send this one. Thinking about you hurts too much, but you were the only person I've ever been able to open up to._

_Apart from Ruby, there hasn't been anything in my life that's had a rea__l positive significance. I'm suppose to be moving in with Angelo who is now my boss, which I hate. A while back I was in an accident where I was knocked down by a car. Angelo slammed all fault on the driver who was Brett, you're brother. In the end I managed to talk him out of it. And before that the diner pretty much burnt down, some where seriously hurt. In previous letters I explained all this, and how everyone found out that Ruby is my daughter. Putting on a brave face and trying to deal with all this too much sometimes. But knowing that you're never coming back deepens the hole in my heart every day._

_Every once in a while, when I'm at my lowest I drive to the docks just to imagine seeing you there. I scan the beach for your face, but I never find it. I don't blame you for not coming back._

_If I could say anything to you, I'd tell you that I love you and that I'll never give my heart to anyone else, not even Angelo. It'll stay in a place of memories, surrounded by you._

_Charlie_

Joey read and read, and then re-read every single word. She could only sob at knowing that Charlie still loved her.

Charlie and tidied herself up, and gone round to Angelo's. She didn't really know what she was going to say but she knew she had to try. Angelo smiled at the sight of her. "Why didn't you bring a box of stuff over? It would have made it easier at the weekend…" He frowned a little, and let Charlie in. Charlie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Angelo I'm here to break up with you." She said as quickly and as bluntly as she could. Angelo stopped and looked at her, and after a few seconds laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. He noticed her very serious face and realised she wasn't trying to pull a fast one on him. "Wwwhat?" Charlie ruffled her hair. "I can't do this, I can't move in with you." "Ok, Charlie we don't need to move in together, if you're still not ready we can wait…it's fine." He offered out his hand for contact. Charlie shook her head. "No Angelo I can't do this, I can't BE with you." Charlie said shaking. "Where is this coming from?" "Angelo I'm just not…..in love with you."

There she had finally said it. She had pushed herself to say the words and now silence hung in the air between them. She hated herself for seeing such hurt across his face.

"I'm sorry." Charlie felt sick to her stomach. Having now confessed to him, she knew she would now have to face her fear of being alone. Angelo let his hand drop and moved aside for her to leave. Without saying anything else, she walked out, with a sad tear rolling down her cheek. "Take care of yourself." Angelo didn't reply.


End file.
